disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princesses to the Rescue!
"Princesses to the Rescue!" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on August 15, 2014. Plot While visiting the Wei-Ling Empire, James and Jin discover a treasure map inside the statue of a jaguar and run off to go and find it. Soon after they leave, the princesses tell their fathers where they’ve gone. Emperor Quon is disturbed by this, the Treasure of the Jade Jaguar is guarded by an ancient jaguar who is very protective of the treasure and may do terrible things if James and Jin found it. Knowing they will be in danger, Roland and Quon go after them immediately. Sofia wants to come along and help but Roland and Quon both say no stating that "this is too dangerous for princesses" and tell her to wait for them to come back. James and Jin soon find the treasure cave which is full of gold and diamonds, and encounters the Jade Jaguar which chases them and traps them. Meanwhile back at the palace, Sofia, Amber and Jun are entertained by the imperial sorcerer, Wu-Chang, but Sofia is too worried to enjoy herself. Wu-Chang too is worried and mentions to them the Jade Jaguar set up trap to stop anyone stealing his treasure. Knowing their fathers could also be in danger, Sofia insists they go after them before it’s too late. Before the three princesses set off to the rescue, Wu-Chang shows them a shortcut and tells them about a secret passage that will help them avoid the trap set up by the Jade Jaguar. Roland and Quon are still in the jungle looking for James and Jin and soon find their way to the treasure cave. They manage to find their two sons but end up getting caught in the trap themselves. Sofia, Amber and Jun arrive just in time to hear their families calling for help. Instead of going through the main entrance, Sofia advises they find the secret way in by going around the cave. They soon find themselves further in the jungle and come across a maze of warrior statues. The Princesses try to get pass them but the statues won’t let them. They try and try again but soon they quickly give up. Just as Amber and Jun are leaving, Sofia’s amulet glows, and a mysterious warrior suddenly jumps out in front of her. Sofia doesn't recognize the warrior until she removes her helmet and reveals herself to be Mulan, who has been summoned by Sofia's amulet. Mulan reminds Amber and Jun that she never gave up so easily when she was fighting for what she believed in and took her father's place in the army. She tells the princesses that if they believe they're stronger than they know, they can pass anything on their way to rescue their fathers and brothers. With Mulan's encouragement, they find a way to get pass the Maze of Warriors by swinging across on vines. After passing the Maze of Warriors, Mulan leaves the three Princesses to continue on their rescue mission. They encounter giant silver moths, a lagoon swimming with giant lizards and soon find the secret entrance to the treasure cave behind a waterfall. They find their families and the Jade Jaguar. Sofia tricks him into chasing her and gets him stuck in the way they came in. Sofia is able to make a deal with the Jade Jaguar promising to leave his treasure alone if he lets their families go which he agrees too. After getting the Jade Jaguar unstuck, Sofia, Amber and Jun get Roland, Quon, James and Jin out of the Jaguar’s trap and leave. They return to the palace and celebrate the success of Sofia, Amber and Jun’s daring rescue and have shown even princesses can handle the most toughest situations. Songs *Stronger Than You Know Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *J.J. Totah as Prince Jin *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (Lea Salonga singing voice) *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *James Sie as Emperor Quon *Keone Young as Wu-Chang *Stephen Stanton as Jade Jaguar Trivia *Mulan is the second Disney Princess not to be shown in her redesign, instead wearing her armor rather than her dress. The first was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *Sofia's green outdoor outfit is a replica of the red outfit that she wears in the episode "Great Aunt-Venture" when Sofia goes on an adventure with Aunt Tilly and the one her reflection wears in one of Cedric's morpho-mirrors in "The Enchanted Feast" which also includes the explorer's hat, probably to mark her exploring here. The reason it is green is both for camoflauge and to signify that she has entered a new environment, since green is the color of novices. *This is the third time Sofia visits another Kingdom. The first was Tangu in "Two to Tangu". The second was Merroway Cove in Sofia The First: The Floating Palace. *Mulan is the second Disney Princess that Princess Amber meets, the first being Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". *This is the first time Princess Jun meets a Disney Princess. *So far Mulan is the only other Princess after Jasmine that doesn't disappear magically after aiding Sofia. *Technically, jaguars live in South and Central America. Since Wei-Ling is based on China, it should have been a leopard or snow leopard that was guarding the treasure. *Just as "The Amulet of Avalor" revealed that Sofia has stored her princess test trophy in the Royal Jewel Room, this episode reveals that Fauna retrieved Sofia's lost purple fan, as she holds it with Amber and Jun's fans. *Mulan is the seventh Disney Princess to appear on the show. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. **The second was Jasmine in Two to Tangu. **The third was Belle in The Amulet and the Anthem. **The fourth was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. **The fifth was Aurora in Holiday in Enchancia. **The sixth was Snow White in The Enchanted Feast. *The seventh episode where Sofia does not wear her signature dress throughout the whole episode, the third time for Amber. But it's the first time for Jun. *This is the third episode to not take place in Enchancia, following "Two to Tangu" and Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *This is the second time Lea Salonga (singing voice of Jasmine and Fa Mulan) sings on the show, the first being Two to Tangu. *This is the second time the Princess the Amulet of Avalor summons helps out directly instead of just pointing them in the right direction the first was Jasmine in Two to Tangu. It's also the second time their lesson is directed more towards Amber, but it's also the first time directed towards Jun. Mulan's lesson was to help Amber and Jun learn to give their all and to not give up just because things stop being easy. *This is the third time Roland shows that he's very protective of Sofia. The first time was in "Let The Good Times Troll" and the second time was in "The Buttercups". *Amber and Jun almost discover Sofia's secret in this episode when Sofia's amulet summoned Mulan. Luckily, they didn't get suspicious because they were too excited about meeting Mulan to notice how odd it was that Mulan appeared out of nowhere. Goofs * Mulan's helmet mysteriously disappeared when she said, "Then you'll just have to be tougher." Screenshots Princesses-to-the-Rescue-16.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-17.png|The tale of the Jade Jaguar Princesses-to-the-Rescue-7.png|The Jade Jaguar spots James and Jin Princesses-to-the-Rescue-8.png|Jin and James in trouble Princesses-to-the-Rescue-18.png|"He's better than Cedric." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-19.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-2.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-20.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-21.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-9.png|Amber, Sofia and Jun set off on their rescue mission Princesses-to-the-Rescue-10.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-22.png|"I will do it for daddy, and a little bit for James, but mostly for daddy." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-23.png|The Maze of Warriors Princesses-to-the-Rescue-11.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-4.png|Sofia meets Mulan Princesses-to-the-Rescue-1.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-5.png|"Stronger than we know." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-24.png|Mulan wishes Sofia good luck Princesses-to-the-Rescue-6.png|Deep in the jungle Princesses-to-the-Rescue-25.png|Fanning away the giant moths Princesses-to-the-Rescue-26.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-27.png|Riding giant lizards Princesses-to-the-Rescue-29.png|Arriving at the water where the secret entrance to the treasure cave is Princesses-to-the-Rescue-30.png|Amber, Jun and Sofia enter the cave Princesses-to-the-Rescue-3.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-31.png|Sofia makes a deal with the Jaguar Princesses-to-the-Rescue-32.png See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes